The invention relates generally to building structures and more particularly to roof edge constructions for buildings.
Reference may be had to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,719,010, Re. 26,056, and 4,071,987, as well as the references cited therein, for discussions and illustrations of gravel stop and fascia assemblies at the roof edges of buildings. The disclosures of the above-referenced patents are hereby incorporated by reference herein.
The above-referenced patents disclose various means for anchoring roofing materials to the buildings by use of decorative exposed fascia as well as various mounting means for securing the fascia to the building structure. Although such disclosures represent great strides over previous roof edge constructions in terms of simplicity and ease of installation, it has ben found in many instances that it is desirable to increase the frictional engagement of the roofing material between the fascia and the mounting means, and further to anchor its terminal edge at a location close to the roof structure itself. Therefore, one of the objects of the present invention is to provide a spring-action or snap-on type fascia mounting and supporting system that allows the outer edge of the roofing material to be secured between the fascia and the mounting and supporting means at the outer edge of the roof structure. Another of the objects of the invention is to further increase both the simplicity of the components involved and the ease of installation. These and other objects of the invention will become readily apparent from the following discussion.